


Tentación

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: La realización de un viaje de compromiso representaba sin lugar a dudas el paso previo a la celebración de una de las decisiones más importantes en la vida de Kiryū Zero. Sin embargo, lo que suponían serían unas maravillosas semanas junto a su prometida, terminaron convirtiéndose en el preludio de una especie de pesadilla cuando su existencia se vea trastornada por la aparición de una impensable y tentadora criatura.A partir de ese momento, Zero se verá arrastrado a una inevitable espiral de lujuria, culpas y secretos; que sin saberlo, podría estar relacionada con un pasado celosamente resguardado desde hace cientos de años.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de leer, debo aclarar que esta historia está basada en la trama de un OS que publiqué bajo el mismo nombre hace unos buenos años. De este OS, nació un fic que llevaba de igual manera el mismo nombre y que quedó en hiatus hace algunos años, y que fue borrado de aquí. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión estará siendo publicado nuevamente para por fin ver su final. Asimismo, aclaro que esta versión será un poco diferente a la original, además de que no solo contendrá KaZe sino también ZeKa. Hago la aclaración con respecto a esto ya que a algunas personas el ZeKa no les agrada, así que es mejor avisar desde el inicio antes de que se lleven una «sorpresa» que no sea muy de su agrado. Ya saben lo que dicen: «Guerra avisada no mata solado…»
> 
> Y por último y al igual que la última vez, hago acotación de que esta historia nació inspirada en el sensual tema Mouling Rouge de Kamijou. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aii0595JD6E Y

La intensa música electrónica dentro de aquel club nocturno penetraba en sus oídos, aturdiéndole con tanta intensidad como el hombre quien tras de sí, le penetraba sin tregua alguna.

Oculto en uno de los pequeños cubículos del baño de aquel lugar, Zero jadeó quedamente intentando contener cualquier sonido que pudiese escapar de él, excitado y mortificado por partes iguales ante el hecho de estar siendo follado justo en un sitio al cual cualquiera podría entrar. Pero sobre todo, angustiado de saber que en las afueras, su prometida le esperaba.

Atormentado por el placer y la culpa, se mordió el labio acallando un jadeo cuando fue penetrado con mayor rudeza. Unas manos se afianzaron en sus caderas y con cada embestida que recibía, su cuerpo se rendía ante la sensación de la palpitante dureza que se abría paso en su interior, expandiéndole y castigándole con mucho más de lo que creía poder soportar. Cada golpe contra su punto de placer azotaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas como una corriente eléctrica, haciendo trizas sus pensamientos y comenzando a desvanecer cualquier sentimiento anterior de culpa al saber que a pesar de que era un hombre comprometido ahora se encontraba allí; con los pantalones bajados, la camisa casi destrozada y con un aspecto desaliñado y lujurioso; dejándose follar por un hombre al que apenas había conocido hacía una semana durante el recorrido que había hecho junto a su prometida al museo de Louvre que estaban visitando, y con el cual apenas tomó un par de copas.

Sin embargo, todo era culpa de aquella maldita criatura puesto que él no era así. Él no era alguien que se dejase llevar por la lujuria, o que cediera de forma tan fácil ante cualquier hombre o mujer. Mas la oscura seducción de aquel ser parecía ejercer un extraño poder en él.

—Tu sangre se agita por mí. Tu ser se estremece por mí. Desde esa noche solo deseas ser mío, ¿no es cierto, Zero? —susurró aquel hombre con seductora malicia apretando con mayor firmeza sus caderas, con tal fuerza que Zero tenía la certeza de que mañana tendría marcas en su pálida piel. Marcas que no sabría cómo explicar y debería ocultar a su prometida—. ¿Sabes? Quiero hundir mis colmillos en ti. ¿Tú quieres que beba tu sangre? —inquirió rozando con sus colmillos su cuello, lamiendo con oscura gula la zona de su tatuaje a la vez que su mano se deslizaba hacia su necesitado miembro, estimulándole y ensañándose con el húmedo y sensible glande.

Zero se estremeció y sus piernas se tornaron trémulas. Su frente cubierta de sudorosos mechones plateados golpeó contra la puerta del cubículo, y se aferró a esta con ambas manos, ansiando y odiando al mismo tiempo todo aquello.

Tragó saliva incapaz de responder. En lugar de ello, presionó su cuello contra aquella boca, cerrando sus ojos y cediendo ante la tentación. Una tentación contra la cual no podía luchar, puesto que sin importar cuánto pugnara por finalizar aquella locura, en cada ocasión terminaba de la misma manera.

Ante su gesto, de inmediato percibió una sonrisa contra su piel y seguidamente, un par de colmillos atravesaron su carne.

El dolor le recorrió, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una corriente de éxtasis.

Era dolor.

Era placer.

Era sentirse invadido de forma abrumadora por colmillos y un caliente miembro que no dejaba de reclamar un lugar dentro de él.

El orgasmo le arrasó.

Dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y se tornó a punto de desfallecer. Y mientras era devastado por el placer, el vampiro continuó bebiendo su sangre con un apetito el cual parecía insaciable.

Zero permaneció atrapado por el cuerpo del vampiro quien le estrujó y le machacó sin compasión, dejándole reducido únicamente a sentir aquel cuerpo presionado contra él; la calidez de un aliento contra su oído, aquellas manos que le aferraban casi con desesperación; hasta que finalmente, aquella cálida humedad que le resultaba tan repulsiva le inundó como si fuese una prueba de la reclamación del vampiro.

Zero permaneció trémulo, respirando pesadamente mientras los colmillos del vampiro le abandonaban. Una lengua lamió largamente la herida de su cuello y unos labios rozaron su mejilla en un gesto casi afectuoso.

Aquello hizo que la cordura regresara a él y la bilis se le removiera.

La furia y la frustración se reflejaron en su rostro al ver la expresión casi arrepentida del contrario, quien ahora tenía su mejilla contra la suya, permitiéndole percibir aquel curioso aroma a rosas el cual este siempre emanaba.

Sin embargo, al ver aquellos ojos borgoña cargados de cierta pena en semejante situación se le hizo imposible el creer en el arrepentimiento del vampiro cuando este no era más que un demonio que le trastornaba hasta aquel punto. Más aún, ni siquiera sabía si podía creer en su propio arrepentimiento.

¿Cómo podía ser capaz de seguir enfrentando a Yûki?

Ella no se merecía esto. Pero Zero quería seguir aferrándose a la idea de que a pesar de todo, aquella locura tendría un fin, y que cuando su viaje terminase y regresara a Japón, todo acabaría. Y entonces el recuerdo de aquel vampiro solo sería parte de algo que nunca debió suceder.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo es el sabor de tu sangre o de cómo me siento cuando estoy dentro de ti. En verdad es imposible resistirme. Solo tu sangre; solo tú puedes saciar mi hambre —musitó Kaname contra su oído saliendo de él con cierta reticencia, para luego hundir un par de dedos en su húmedo interior el cual aún palpitaba pareciendo anhelante de la sensación de yacer completamente lleno, aferrándose alrededor del vampiro.

Y ante esto, un nudo se formó en su garganta y la rabia y la indignación estallaron en él.

—¿Solo yo puedo saciarte? —replicó con repentina ironía y una carcajada carente de diversión botó de él ahogando un gemido al sentir aquellos dedos estirarle aún más de lo que había sido abierto—. Eres una criatura que vive de sangre; como una sanguijuela maldita, así que cualquiera podría saciarte. Tú solo anhelas la sangre y disfrutas atormentarme —Apretó los dientes con odio hacia aquel vampiro, pero sobre todo, odiando su propia debilidad, intentando no mostrarse amilanado a pesar de yacer aún semidesnudo ante Kaname y con los dedos de este dentro de sí.

De repente, los dedos del vampiro salieron de él y su cuerpo fue volteado. Zero quedó frente a frente con Kaname y contempló la aparentemente triste sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro de tez sutilmente acanelada, y cómo aquellos ojos usualmente borgoña ahora refulgían en un intenso carmesí.

Una mirada sangrienta prueba de la naturaleza de aquel ser.

Eran los ojos de un vampiro. Aquellos ojos los cuales una vez se contemplaban era imposible el escapar de estos.

—¿Crees que podría anhelar cualquier sangre? —cuestionó el vampiro con una extraña expresión melancólica la cual no correspondía en lo absoluto a la situación—. No, Zero. No es así. Y algún día entenderás el verdadero anhelo y dolor de una criatura como yo. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que digas, jamás voy a odiarte porque sé que más que despreciarme, lo que desprecias en realidad es tu propia debilidad ante mí. Pero no eres débil, Zero. Simplemente hay cosas que son inevitables; como nuestro encuentro o tu necesidad por mí. Y por eso, y aunque me desprecies, yo seguiré a tu lado; vigilando cada uno de tus pasos y velando por tu existencia hasta el final —afirmó con una vehemencia la cual aterró a Zero ante la terrible certeza de saber que quizá jamás habría de ser libre de aquella criatura.

El gris de sus ojos se tornó tormentoso y un agrio sentir estalló en su interior.

Él no quería la compañía de aquel ser hasta el final de sus días, mas ¿cómo podía escapar de un ser sobrenatural como aquel?

Cerró los ojos con amargura mientras la rabia, la frustración y la culpa le corroían.

Aunque, en el instante en el cual el vampiro reclamó su boca con algo parecido a la desesperación, su voluntad se resquebrajó nuevamente a la vez que un ápice de acritud le inundaba al saber así no quisiera aceptarlo, aquella criatura representaba una tentación que sin importar con cuánta fuerza lo detestase, no podía dejar de anhelar.

Y es que sin duda alguna, Kaname era una tentación de la cual sabía que debería escapar, antes de ser devorado por completo por la corrosiva oscuridad que aquella criatura representaba.


	2. Capítulo I Pesadillas

_Las manos que recorrían su cuerpo le estremecían, arrastrando hacia un abismo su cordura mientras que el placer se acrecentaba cada vez más hasta llevarle al éxtasis. Y en el instante el cual todo su ser estalló, aquella mirada carmesí refulgió intensamente en medio de la oscuridad, mientras una aterciopelada voz habló en un tono oscuro:_

_«No puedes escapar, Zero.» «Ni tú ni yo podemos hacerlo. Estamos condenados a un destino contra el cual no podemos luchar, pero mientras estés a mi lado, si algo te puedo asegurar es que mi existencia será solamente tuya. Todo lo que desees será tuyo. Incluso mi vida si pudiese dártela.»_

_Aquellas palabras reverberaron una y otra vez dentro de su mente como un tormentoso eco. Y el placer y la desesperación le consumieron, mientras la imagen de unos ojos carmesíes fijos en él fue lo único que pudo contemplar._

Un grito ahogado brotó de su garganta y el terror paralizó su cuerpo durante unos instantes al despertar. Sintiendo su corazón y respiración erráticos, Zero apretó las sábanas empapadas en sudor.

Completamente perturbado miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. No tenía por qué inquietarse puesto que ya no estaba en manos de aquella criatura sino a salvo en su habitación de su hogar en Japón.

Furioso se restregó el sudoroso rostro como si así pudiese olvidar aquella pesadilla para luego mirar a la figura femenina que yacía a su lado, aún sumida en un apacible sueño. Y al hacerlo, la culpa le inundó al detallar la suave respiración de su prometida y ver los rosáceos labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar suaves ronquidos.

Al igual que siempre, Yūki tenía un sueño sumamente pesado y no se había despertado.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y apretó las sábanas entre sus manos intentando pugnar con el temblor que comenzaba a hacerse presente en él, mientras se obligaba una y otra vez a recordarse a sí mismo que allí estaba a salvo.

Aquel sitio no era París con sus grandes torres. No era aquel lugar donde las vacaciones de su compromiso que se suponían serían el preludio de una vida apacible y cálida junto a la mujer que siempre le había apoyado, se convirtieron en el inicio de una pesadilla infernal con la aparición de una criatura impensable.

No. Aquel lugar definitivamente no era París sino que era su hogar. Era Japón y allí estaba a salvo.

Sin embargo, al sentir cierta humedad en su entrepierna la furia y amargura deformaron su rostro, al ser consciente que a pesar de la distancia, quizá no estaba realmente a salvo cuando aquellos malditos recuerdos siempre le acompañaban.

Tragando saliva se levantó con cautela del lecho, intentando no despertar a Yūki. Aunque a cada paso que daba con los descalzos pies sobre el gélido suelo era como si sus piernas fuesen de plomo, pugnando con aquellos malditos recuerdos los cuales volvían a agobiarle.

Lleno de inquietud, finalmente logró llegar al pequeño cuarto de baño en donde se encerró. Y apenas hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí apoyó la espalda contra esta, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos mientras la sensación de la pegajosa humedad en su entrepierna, le resultaba cada vez más repugnante. Mas todo era culpa de aquellas malditas pesadillas.

Desde que había abandonado París hacía una semana atrás, aquellos malditos sueños le atormentaban. Así la distancia le hubiese separado de Kaname, en su mente siempre yacían presentes aquellos refulgentes ojos carmesíes; aquella voz suave y sensual; el sabor fantasmal de labios abrasadores e incluso del ferroso sabor de la sangre.

La rabia se construyó en su interior y terminó descargando un golpe contra la puerta, arrepintiéndose al instante, temiendo haber despertado a su prometida, aunque la frustración y el miedo le carcomían.

Y es que creyó que al llegar a Japón estaría a salvo; que retornaría a su vida normal y olvidaría todo. Él creyó que tras haber escapado con mucha fuerza de voluntad de aquel monstruo, entonces se casaría y podría vivir una vida normal junto a la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo, así aquel bastardo no estuviese allí, parecía que Zero jamás podría volver a ser el mismo, puesto que toda su vida se había visto trastornada desde la noche en la cual sus ojos se cruzaron con una mirada borgoña.

Sin duda alguna, Zero maldecía aquella noche en la cual se topó con Kaname; aquel viaje que le llevó junto a este y sobre todo, su propia debilidad al haber caído en las garras de aquella criatura de la noche.

Toda su vida se creyó un hombre fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse contra lo que fuese. Mas ahora estaba descubriendo cuán equivocado estaba.

Habían cosas que parecían estar más allá de su comprensión y contra las cuales era difícil enfrentarse. Aun así, él se negaba a rendirse. Y prueba de ello era que había logrado escapar, por más que algo dentro de él pareciera decirle que no podía hacerlo y que su lugar estaba junto a semejante criatura.

Mascullando una maldición se refregó el rostro furioso, para luego acercarse al lavabo. Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara, contemplando luego el agua correr por el lavabo como si lo que le atormentaba pudiese irse de aquella misma manera a través de las cañerías. Aunque por desgracia nada era tan fácil.

Alzó el rostro y la imagen que le devolvió el espejo le hizo esbozar una mueca amarga. Y es que al verse era imposible no ver lo lamentable de aquel reflejo de piel pálida, ojos grises con marcadas ojeras sumamente inusuales en él y cabello plateado sudoroso y totalmente desordenado. Pero a pesar de esto, aquello quizá no era tan lamentable y vistoso como el par de marcas que yacían en su cuello y las cuales aún no sanaban del todo, y el maquillaje se había encargado de ocultar.

Al ver esto negó lleno de amargura.

Un hombre que robaba el maquillaje de su prometida y veía tutoriales de YouTube a escondidas sobre cómo ocultar _cierta_ clase de marcas era algo realmente lamentable.

Intentando contener todo lo que se agitaba en su interior se aferró con ambas manos con fuerza al lavabo, y un gruñido pugnó por escapar de su garganta.

_«Maldito Kaname.»_

Una y otra vez maldijo a aquel demonio, anhelando el momento en el cual aquellas marcas desaparecieran por completo, y deseando olvidar pronto todo lo sucedido en París.

Sí. Definitivamente lograría olvidarlo puesto que ahora era libre.

Ahora Zero era libre de la influencia de aquella criatura; de aquellas manos las cuales le estremecían y sobre todo, del tormentoso sentir que nublaba su raciocinio y el cual le absorbía a una oscuridad mucho más profunda cada vez.

Ciertamente ahora era libre y jamás querría volver a regresar a las garras de aquel monstruo. Mas si esto era así, ¿por qué en el fondo no lo sentía del todo de aquella manera?

No tenía ningún sentido temer o inquietarse cuando por fin estaba a salvo y aquello era en lo único que debería creer, así en el fondo no dejara de sentir como si una oscura presencia le acechara.

Sin embargo, no debería pensar en ello, puesto que estaba a kilómetros de Kaname; estaba a salvo y finalmente todo el tormento había terminado. O al menos aquello era lo único que se obligaría a creer si no quería terminar enloqueciendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pasamos del sexo y la angustia al drama y a tener a Kaname fuera del camino. Ah, pero esto es solo por ahora. Pronto Kaname regresará. A diferencia de la primera vez que esto fue publicado, ciertas cosas irán con mucha más calma y todo estará tratado de una manera que me resulta más satisfactoria.
> 
> Y para compensar la tardanza, espero en un rato publicar la siguiente parte.


	3. Capítulo II inquietud

El timbre fue el anuncio del fin de las clases. Al escucharlo, los estudiantes dentro de aquel salón reaccionaron cual perros de Pávlov, guardando sus cosas y saliendo presurosos del lugar. Todos a excepción de una jovencita quien con cierto temor, pero también con un dejo de determinación refulgiendo en sus ojos azules, se plantó frente al escritorio del profesor de arte Kiryū Zero.

Este miró a la jovencita con gesto inquisitivo y un tanto duro, intrigado acerca del porqué esta seguía allí cuando todos los demás alumnos hacía rato ya se habían perdido por los pasillos de la Academia Cross.

—¿Desea algo señorita, Tōga? —preguntó a la chica.

La jovencita tragó saliva para luego unir sus palmas en gesto de súplica.

—Yo… Yo quería hablar de mis notas en el último examen. ¡Permítame recuperar los puntos perdidos, por favor! ¡Déjeme hacer un trabajo de recuperación! ¡Se lo suplico, _sensei_! —suplicó de forma un tanto atropellada y sus ojos se tornaron como los de un cachorro.

Zero parpadeó para luego permanecer durante unos segundos incrédulo debido a la petición de la jovencita. Y tras unos instantes suspiró con cierto hastío.

Sabía cuán desesperada estaba aquella chica luego de los resultados de su último examen. En especial porque era un hecho que Tōga Chiyoko no era una mala estudiante; solo se trataba de una chica que había tenido problemas para recordar fechas en historia del arte. Después de todo, los números no eran el fuerte de todas las personas. Sin embargo, Chiyoko tenía otros talentos, como la realización de aquellos ensayos que eran impecables y estaban cargados de sentimiento. Y justo por ello, y al ver el sincero deseo de esforzarse de esta, él decidió darle otra oportunidad.

—De acuerdo, señorita Tōga, le daré una oportunidad. Pero será solo por esta vez —advirtió con suma seriedad alzando un dedo mientras la chica asentía esperanzada—. Hagamos esto: La próxima semana estaremos realizando una visita al Museo Nezu para ver el arte de los exponentes del arte japonés del siglo XVIII y su influencia en los artistas del siglo XIX. Así que quiero un informe de mínimo _treinta páginas_ acerca de este tema, ¿está claro?

Ante su respuesta, Chiyoko dejó escapar un chillido de emoción y dando una sonora palmada.

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí, Kiryū-sensei! ¡Gracias por la oportunidad! —agradeció con una sonrisa, aferrando contra su pecho su maletín y libros para luego abandonar el salón llena de felicidad.

Zero vio partir a la chica y negó ante el exceso de animosidad de la esta, aunque no pudo evitar que cierta satisfacción se reflejase en él. Y es que el ver estudiantes que se esforzaban como aquella chica, era algo que como profesor le satisfacía inmensamente.

Sin abandonar aquella expresión, Zero se dispuso a terminar de recoger sus cosas y tomando su maletín se encaminó por los pasillos de la Academia Cross.

A través de los altos ventanales se podían apreciar los tonos naranjas y rojizos del atardecer que comenzaba a acaecer. Y esto le recordó que debía apresurarse a dejar las notas de su última evaluación en la oficina de coordinación si quería llegar a tiempo para encontrarse con Yûki.

Le había prometido a su novia que llegaría temprano para la cena especial que esta estaba preparando. Y sabía que si no quería decepcionarla, debía cumplir con su palabra. Al menos ello era lo mínimo que podía hacer tras todo lo que él había hecho y que no se atrevía a admitir ante su prometida, ni ante nadie.

Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba; la perturbadora sensación de estar siendo observado se hizo presente. De forma inevitable apresuró el paso pugnando con aquel sentir, culpando a sus pesadillas del día anterior por su paranoia.

Y es que debía estar enloqueciendo. Sus pesadillas le estaban afectando puesto que allí nadie le observaría. Después de todo, se había alejado de Kaname y ahora estaba a salvo del acecho e influencia de aquellos malditos ojos carmesíes.

—¡Zero!

El repentino grito y la mano que le asió por un brazo le tensaron e hicieron que su corazón casi se detuviera. Y por inercia se giró, estando a punto de golpear a quien osaba tocarle mas, al reconocer la identidad de su supuesto atacante, su turbación y agresividad desapareció.

—Kaito —gruñó con molestia ante el toque del hombre de ojos avellanos.

Su ceño se frunció, aunque en el fondo de sí se sintió aliviado de que solo fuese su colega y amigo Takamiya Kaito; quien era el profesor de educación física en aquella academia. Pero aun así, que este hubiese aparecido de la nada asustándole de aquella manera no era algo que le resultara muy agradable.

—Wow… Pero qué agresivo. ¿Acaso me ibas a golpear? No me digas que te asuste —dijo Kaito enarcando una ceja ante la actitud de Zero y alzando las manos en son de paz al ver la exasperación de este.

—¿Quién mierda no se asustaría si sales de la nada como un jodido fantasma? —espetó.

—Pero qué palabras. ¿Así les hablas a tus alumnos? —cuestionó con sorna haciendo que Zero chasqueara la lengua—. Y yo no salí de la nada. Estuve llamándote durante un rato pero no me contestaste. ¿Realmente estás seguro que estás bien?

Kaito parecía estar un tanto extrañado por su comportamiento. Sin embargo, Zero no podía admitir las razones de su verdadera preocupación. Por ello su única opción era mentir. Y sintió un regusto amargo al darse cuenta que la mentira parecía estar haciéndose una constante en su vida.

—Sí, lo estoy —aseguró Zero e hizo un leve ademán desestimando la preocupación de Kaito—. Solo estaba distraído pensando en las próximas evaluaciones que debo realizar —mintió para luego mirar la hora en su reloj y mascullar una maldición—. Mierda es tarde, y aún no he entregado las notas de mi grupo.

—Vamos, que tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Después de todo, el Director Cross es tu padre, lo que hace que a diferencia de nosotros que somos simples mortales sin beneficios, no tengas que preocuparte tanto.

—Padre adoptivo —corrigió Zero rememorando al peculiar hombre que le había adoptado cuando era tan solo un chiquillo y que era el director de aquel instituto—. Además, que sea mi padre adoptivo no quiere decir que yo saque provecho de ello.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Porque eres el hombre más recto del mundo, ¿no? Pero entonces, _hombre más recto del mundo_ , ¿qué dices de ir por un trago para celebrar que falta cada vez menos para tu boda? —dijo Kaito y el recordar lo poco que faltaba para su boda y asociarlo con la «rectitud» de la que hablaba este le causó una punzada de culpa con la cual pugnó.

—Lo siento. Yūki me está esperando —aseguró queriendo marcharse y dejar aquel tema que Kaito había mencionado atrás.

Y es que así considerara a Kaito su mejor amigo, Zero no estaba de humor para ello cuando se sentía tan perturbado.

Aunque Kaito no pareció darse cuenta de la perturbación de Zero puesto que su rostro se transformó en uno lleno de falso reproche.

—Ah, Yūki me arrebata a mi mejor amigo. Parece que es inevitable que los amigos pierdan ante las novias o las esposas —se quejó Kaito—. Qué cruel es la vida. Por eso cuando me confesaste que te querías casar creí que habías enloquecido. Aunque de hecho, aun lo sigo creyendo —aseguró con repentina seriedad.

Zero negó y una ínfima e inevitable sonrisa de diversión se formó en sus labios, aunque en el fondo de sí algo se agitó al pensar en que quizá Kaito sí tenía razón y él estaba enloqueciendo por seguir queriendo casarse. Mas no lo consideraba una locura no por ser tan joven como Kaito siempre le insistía, sino por querer hacerlo luego de la traición que había cometido en contra de Yūki. Sin embargó, apartó sentir y dirigió una mirada llena de sorna a Kaito con la cual enmascaró su inquietud.

—Ya que no puedo ir, ¿por qué mejor no le pides al profesor Kuran Rido que te acompañe? —cuestionó intentando desviar la conversación.

—¿Y por qué mierda me interesaría ir con él? —replicó Kaito, viéndose como si le hubiesen mencionado al mismísimo Diablo Y Zero supo que había acertado en el tema para librarse de Kaito.

—Porque aunque yo no pueda, creo que a él si le interesaría ir. ¿No es así, Kuran-sensei? —dijo al hombre de ojos bicolores que se hallaba tras Kaito y había escuchado toda la conversación.

Al escuchar aquello, Kaito se giró alarmado ante la repentina presencia del profesor de matemáticas.

—Por supuesto, Kiryū-san—asintió el hombre de ojos bicolores—. Y en realidad, creo que para el señor Takamiya, el hecho de que yo le acompañe también sería un placer —dijo con leve socarronería y malicia obteniendo un insulto por parte de Kaito.

—Pero qué vocabulario, señor Takamiya. Creo que yo debería corregirle, ¿no cree? —comentó malicioso mientras que Kaito se mostraba incipientemente furioso e inquieto.

Zero aprovechó aquella oportunidad para alejarse e hizo una mueca casi al mirar por última vez al par de hombres que dejaba atrás. Casi podía sentirse culpable por arrojar a las fauces del lobo a su amigo siendo consciente del capricho de Rido hacia Kaito. Mas en aquellos instantes no deseaba seguir escuchando sobre su futuro con Yūki cuando desde que había regresado de aquel viaje aquella maldita inquietud la cual no le abandonaba. Sin embargo, ya habría de disculparse con Kaito, siempre y cuando este sobreviviera la noche intacto de las intenciones de Kuran.

* * *

Unos femeninos brazos le envolvieron y unos labios buscaron los suyos en un cálido beso. Aquel beso tenía un sabor dulce debido al labial frutal de su prometida, y ante esto y el aroma de jazmines y lilas que esta emanaba, se sintió reconfortado mientras correspondía a aquel beso con el que era recibido. Y cuando finalmente se separó de Yūki, contempló satisfecho el rostro arrebolado de esta y el deseo que refulgía en aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos castaños.

—Este sí que es un buen recibimiento —dijo curvando una de las esquinas de su boca en una sonrisa insinuante, y dejando el maletín a un lado cerca del recibidor de la entrada de su hogar para luego rodear la cintura de Yūki con un brazo.

Su prometida rio ante su comentario y apoyó las palmas en su pecho.

­—Estaba impaciente porque llegaras. Hice reservación para las ocho en nuestro restaurante favorito y ya casi son las siete —comentó Yūki con un ligero mohín el cual el encontró encantador a pesar de que la noticia de cenar afuera le extrañó un poco.

—¿Restaurante? ¿No se suponía que cenaríamos en casa? ¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió percatándose del precioso vestido de flecos rojos que llevaba la mujer, y cómo los largos cabellos castaños de esta se hallaban ondulados de forma exquisita.

No se había dado cuenta al llegar pero su prometida se veía lista para salir.

—¿Realmente necesito responder a eso? —masculló la mujer como si no quisiese responder, con una mueca y cierta vergüenza.

Zero enarcó las cejas al escuchar aquello y comprender las verdaderas razones de Yūki para cenar fuera de su hogar. Y una expresión cargada de ligera sorna se reflejó en él.

—Quemaste de nuevo la cena, ¿no es así? —cuestionó un tanto divertido—. ¿No te dije que no intentaras hacer todo lo que veías en los programas de cocina? Lo que allí se ve sencillo, para ti representa una tarea de alto riesgo. Dime, ¿qué haré si un día llegó y resulta que has incendiado la casa? Recuerda que aún no hemos terminado de pagar el seguro.

—Oh, cállate —se quejó Yūki golpeándole con suave y falso reproche el hombro.

Zero rio contemplando con atención a su prometida, sin saber cómo sentirse realmente en aquellos momentos a pesar de la calidez que le causaba el estar junto a Yūki de aquella forma.

Hacía menos de un par de horas el recordar su boda con Yûki le inquietaba, mas ahora que estaba allí junto a la mujer la cual siempre había estado a su lado apoyándole desde sus años de adolescencia; la mujer que siempre le había dado su amistad desinteresada y que ahora le daba su amor; no podía evitar pensar que quizás a pesar de sus errores él tenía una nueva oportunidad. Y que no debería temer o dudar en absoluto sobre compartir su vida con Yūki; mientras que su culpa la expiaría dándole a su novia toda la felicidad que esta merecía.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir el impulso de besar a Yūki y transmitirle parte de todo lo que sentía. Y lo hizo, solo que su beso fue depositado en la frente de esta en un gesto cálido.

Su prometida se sonrojó ligeramente ante la inesperada demostración de afecto, mas luego sonrió con satisfacción. Una sonrisa que Zero correspondió para acto seguido separarse de esta con la intención de no perder la reservación que Yūki había hecho.

—Vamos. Apurémonos entonces a irnos antes que perdamos la reservación. Además, es más seguro el restaurante que dejarte cocinando a ti—bromeó Zero asiendo a la fémina del brazo quien se quejó algo ofendida, mas enseguida rio, dejándose llevar por su novio hacia las afueras de la vivienda en busca de su auto.

Aunque, en el instante en el cual Zero posó un pie fuera de la puerta de su casa, un intenso y desagradable estremecimiento le golpeó.

Era una sensación similar a la que alguien podría tener cuando se sabía ante un peligro inminente.

Desconcertado, miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de la razón de su sentir. Pero no encontró nada. Solo se veían las luces encendidas de las otras viviendas y algunos árboles cuyas ramas se balanceaban por el viento. No había alguna razón para lo que acababa de sucederle.

Zero no podía entender qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía como si estuviese siendo observado; como si algo peligroso le acechara?

—Zero, ¿sucede algo? —inquirió Yūki extrañada por su comportamiento.

Zero parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se decía a sí mismo que definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo, o quizá solo eran los nervios causados por sus pesadillas.

—No, no es nada —dijo con una expresión tranquilizadora a pesar de que él no se sentía en absoluto calmado.

Y durante el resto de la noche, aquella sensación de que a cada paso que daba él estaba siendo vigilado; acechado por un oscuro y cruento peligro, no le abandonó en ningún instante.


	4. Capítulo III Rojo aterrador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza pero no había tenido ni un respiro para editar los capítulos que siguen. Pero para compensar traigo doble actualización.

El Museo de Nezu era un lugar que contrastaba inmensamente con las ostentosas calles que le rodeaban. En medio de tiendas de marcas internacionales, y con el ir y venir constante de personas que compraban sin parar por todo _Omotesando_ , aquel museo representaba un lugar íntimo que evocaba al pasado.

Y es que su pared de bambú junto con su calzada de guijarros, y su pared de colores cálidos con la mezcla de paredes de vidrio, invitaban a admirar aquel lugar que era visitado por decenas de personas cada día. Un lugar frecuentado por turistas y admiradores del arte, y también por estudiantes como los que Zero debía enseñar. Y justo por ello, era que decidió elegir aquel museo como destino para la visita de su grupo.

A Zero aquel sitio siempre le había parecido maravilloso con sus jardines y cientos de esculturas, y reliquias de China, Japón y la Corea antigua. Para él aquel museo en verdad era toda una maravilla digna de apreciación. Sin embargo, muchos de sus alumnos no parecían pensar lo mismo. Y prueba de ello era la manera en la cual estos contemplaban con cierto hastío las obras y escuchaban sin verdadero interés a la guía que les daba el recorrido a través de algunas de las más de siete mil obras que eran conservadas allí.

En verdad, muchos jóvenes no parecían apreciar en absoluto todo lo que representaba la historia del arte. Y por esto él no se sentiría culpable si en las próximas evaluaciones reprobaba a más de un estudiante por no haber prestado la suficiente atención al recorrido sobre el cual haría los próximos exámenes.

—Esta espada formó parte de la colección original de Nezu Kaichirō (1) —explicó la guía con afabilidad haciendo un ademán hacia donde era expuesta una antigua espada, y por primera vez desde que había iniciado el recorrido, algunos alumnos prestaron algo de atención—. El señor Nezu Kaichirō fue un empresario que coleccionó una gran cantidad de obras de arte. Además, construyó una fundación para el arte, y su casa familiar fueron expuestas desde 1941 muchas de las obras de su colección, hasta que la propiedad fue destruida por los bombarderos estadunidenses.

—Es una espada. Como la de los samuráis de los animes —comentó uno de los chicos y el grupo rio, aunque Zero contuvo el deseo de rodar los ojos y gruñir ante lo absurdo de los jóvenes.

Mas a pesar del comentario que Zero consideraba tonto, la guía también asintió y sonrió un tanto divertida.

—Sí, como la de los samuráis de los animes —aseguró la mujer—. Aunque debido a todo lo que ocurrió durante la época de los bombarderos estadounidenses, se perdieron los registros sobre el origen de esta obra y a quién perteneció. Sin embargo, si me siguen por aquí, entonces podrán ver un par de cosas más pertenecientes a la época de los samuráis —dijo haciendo un ademán y captando el interés del grupo el cual la siguió mientras Zero negaba ante el hecho de que estos solo prestaran atención si les hablaban de algo como samuráis o _animes_.

Aun así se dispuso a seguir a su grupo, aunque repentinamente hubo algo que llamó su atención: un cuadro que se encontraba siendo expuesto a unos metros de él.

Se trataba de una pintura de colores sobrios y con un grabado que pudo reconocer como del estilo _ukiyo-e_ (2). Sin embargo, no lograba reconocer el estilo del autor. Mas había algo en aquel cuadro que llamó poderosamente su atención y le hizo acercarse. Y al finalmente estar frente a la pintura, se sintió turbado como nunca lo había estado ante una obra de arte; aun cuando esta no fuese una pieza grotesca o que mostrara algo impactante. En realidad, tan solo era un cuadro con grabado de estampado carmesí donde se mostraba una mujer solitaria cuyo rostro no se podía ver claramente ya que se encontraba cubierto, y que se hallaba en un paisaje al aire libre rodeada de pétalos rojos.

Ciertamente la escena era simple, pero existía algo en aquella pintura hecha en madera que le impresionaba profundamente mientras más lo admiraba. Y es que a pesar de que compartiese el estilo _ukiyo-e_ , aquella obra no parecía de la misma clase que otras de aquella época. Y además, el grabado rojo era tan intenso que parecía tan vivido mientras que las flores parecían rosas.

Rosas rojas como la sangre. Rosas como el aroma del monstruo de sus pesadillas. Rosas como el color y el aroma que odiaba.

Una fugaz imagen de ojos carmesíes le inundó. Y se sintió tan turbado que debió retroceder un paso, aunque sin lograr apartar la mirada de aquel cuadro por más que quisiera.

—Veo que le ha impresionado —comentó una voz a sus espaldas y al girar, vio a un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos aguamarina que se hallaba vestido de forma elegante con un traje claro, y el cual le sonreía.

Este hizo un ademán tranquilizador, mientras se acercaba a su lado para contemplar el cuadro.

—Es normal que le impresione a pesar de que para muchos la escena no sea tan sublime. Pero a mí el contemplarlo siempre me impresiona dijo con admiración hacia la obra.

Zero escrutó al extraño. Aun se sentía peculiarmente inquieto por aquel cuadro, mas la repentina aparición de aquel sujeto le resultaba desconcertante. Aun así, este parecía conocer mucho de aquella obra de arte, y por ello no pudo evitar hacer cierta pregunta:

—¿Sabe quién es el autor?

El hombre negó y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpas.

—No. El autor es desconocido, pero se encuentra en esta galería porque era una de las obras que más preciadas del señor Nezu Kaichirō. Él realmente sentía especial afición por esta pintura.

—Aunque no conozca el autor parece conocer mucho de esta obra —comentó cuestionando la identidad del hombre y por qué este parecía saber tanto de aquella pintura.

—Es inevitable. Al igual que mis antepasados, soy fanático del arte —explicó con cierto orgullo.

—¿Sus antepasados? —Zero frunció el ceño.

—Puede que no lo parezca, pero mi familia está relacionada de forma un tanto lejana con Kaichirō. Soy Hanabusa Aidō, administrador del museo —se presentó.

Al escuchar el parentesco familiar y la ocupación de aquel hombre Zero se tornó incrédulo.

Detalló con atención el aspecto de aquel hombre. Con aquel cabello rubio y semejantes ojos aguamarinas parecía más bien un extranjero, e incluso un _idol_ más que un experto del arte.

—Debe estar reparando en mi apariencia —comentó Aidō dándose cuenta del intenso escrutinio de Zero—. Aunque no lo parezca, soy japonés. Mi abuelo era mestizo; un americano en realidad. Por esa razón tengo esta apariencia. Sin embargo, imagino que algo similar debe ocurrir en su caso, porque si me permite decirlo, usted tampoco parece japonés del todo.

Zero se tensó ante la osada e inesperada pregunta. Jamás había ocultado el hecho de ser adoptado, pero esto tampoco significaba que él fuese por allí diciendo aquello abiertamente. Sin embargo, aquel hombre ya le había contado ciertos detalles de su vida, y además, a él le interesaba conocer un poco más de aquel cuadro así no pudiese conocer quién fue su autor.

—En realidad, nunca conocí a mis padres —contestó finalmente con las manos en los bolsillos y los labios apretados—. Soy adoptado.

Ante su respuesta Aidō se tornó sorprendido.

—Oh, lo siento. No debí comentar… —se apresuró a disculparse.

—No importa—Hizo un ademán desestimando la preocupación del contrario para luego mirar hacia el cuadro, queriendo preguntar algo más sobre este.

—¡Zero- _sensei!_

Aquel repentino grito interrumpió su deseo de preguntar acerca de aquella obra de arte. Y al voltear se percató de que era uno de sus alumnos quien le llamaba.

—¿ _Sensei_? ¿Ese es su grupo? —inquirió Aidō con cierto interés.

—Sí. Soy profesor de historia del arte —explicó.

Aidō se tornó un tanto pensativo.

—Oh, ya veo. Es bueno ver a alguien que enseñe a los jóvenes de hoy a apreciar el arte. Así que espero no dude en volver a visitarnos —dijo con una sonrisa cordial para luego consultar su reloj—. Creo que debo marcharme. Tengo una reunión a la que asistir, pero me alegra haberle conocido, Kiryū-sensei. —Se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza para luego marcharse a través de uno de los pasillos de la galería.

Los ojos de Zero permanecieron fijos en Aidō hasta que este desapareció de su vista, escuchando a sus espaldas el insistente llamado de sus alumnos.

Por alguna razón aquel hombre le resultó intrigante. Sin embargo, nada le intrigaba más que aquel cuadro que le inquietaba de forma tan extraña.

Volvió a escuchar el llamado de uno de los chicos. Sabía que debía marcharse, mas antes de hacerlo, su mirada se desvió una última vez hacia aquella pintura con un grabado tan rojo como la sangre. Tan rojo como aquellos ojos carmesíes que permanecían grabados en su memoria y que inundaban sus pesadillas.

Y en aquellos instantes, Zero encontró el color rojo como el tono más inquietante y aterrador que alguna vez hubiese podido conocer.

****(1) Empresario y filántropo japonés conocido por su entusiasmo hacia la ceremonia del té japonesa y su extensa colección privada de arte japonés premoderno y del este de Asia que sirvió de base para el Museo Nezu en Minato, Tokio. Los edificios del museo fueron reconstruidos en 2006 con un diseño moderno por el arquitecto japonés Kengo Kuma, pero los jardines del museo también conservan múltiples estructuras tradicionales de Chashitsu para las reuniones de la ceremonia del té.** **

****La casa familiar de Nezu en Yamanashi se ha conservado como el Museo Conmemorativo de Nezu. Y la casa principal, la puerta de entrada y el Kura (almacén) de tres pisos se incluyeron como bienes culturales tangibles registrados en 2007.** **

****(2) Ukiyo-e (浮世絵), «pinturas del mundo flotante» o «estampa japonesa», es un género de grabados realizados mediante xilografía o técnica de grabado en madera, producidos en Japón entre los siglos XVII y XX, entre los que se encuentran imágenes paisajísticas, del teatro y de zonas de alterne.** **


	5. Capítulo IV Ojos de cazador

Si durante las últimas semanas la inquietud de Zero era algo lo cual jamás le había abandonado; luego de su visita al Museo Nezu durante la mañana, aquel sentir se convirtió en una especie de entidad viviente que corroía sus entrañas. Y esto era algo que él detestaba, puesto que jamás se consideró como un hombre que dejase perturbar fácilmente. Sin embargo, últimamente en su vida muchas cosas para su desgracia habían cambiado. Y desde que había visto aquella pintura en que una mujer encapuchada rodeada de pétalos rojos era la protagonista, los ojos carmesíes que siempre le atormentaban fueron reemplazados por pétalos y grabados rojos como la sangre.

Y ahora, tras haber terminado con sus alumnos y estando dentro de aquella floristería junto a Yūki; rodeado de violetas, claveles, jazmines, lilas y un sinnúmero de flores; el hecho de tan solo ver un mísero pétalo hacía que a su mente viniesen recuerdos de grabados, ojos carmesíes y un aroma fantasmal se hiciese presente en él.

Zero odiaba sentirse así. Sabía que era estúpido sentirse intimidado por unas meras flores, mas no se trataba de las flores en sí o de aquella pintura, sino del recuerdo que todo esto le evocaba: el de una criatura maldita que había trastornado su vida.

En verdad, comenzaba a desear marcharse de aquel lugar y quizá aceptar la proposición de Kaito de tomar un trago, y así quizá calmarse un poco. Sin embargo, a pesar de su angustia intentaba no traslucir cuán afectado se encontraba. Él no quería que preocupar a Yūki, y sobre todo, que esta se enterase de la razón de su turbación. Y por ello intentaba disimular lo mejor posible su estado de ánimo, tomando fuerzas de la emoción de su prometida al contemplar el catálogo con los distintos arreglos florales que podrían usar el día de su boda, y que la afable dependienta les mostraba a ambos.

Sin embargo, en algún momento Yūki pareció darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba a él, puesto que dejó de lado el catálogo para mirarle con cierta preocupación.

—¿Te sucede algo? ¿Ninguno de estos arreglos de es de tu agrado? —inquirió Yūki extrañada y preocupada.

Ante aquella pregunta, Zero parpadeó y negó intentando demostrar una normalidad que no sentía.

—No, no es nada. Solo estoy un poco cansado. La visita al Museo Nezu y estar al pendiente de los estudiantes fue algo agotador —dijo con una ligera mueca, detestando y sintiéndose como siempre, culpable por mentir.

—Supongo que realmente debes estar cansado luego de estar toda la mañana con tus alumnos. Lamento haberte traído cuando tu trabajo es tan agotador. Me dejé llevar por la emoción —comentó un tanto arrepentida—. Creo que lo mejor sería irnos. Mañana podríamos regresar…

—No. Podremos hacerlo hoy —negó no queriendo empañar la felicidad de Yūki y no queriendo que esta considerase que la culpa de su estado de ánimo era de ella cuando esto no era así.

—Zero —Yūki pronunció su nombre con un suspiro y en su expresión, Zero reconoció la terquedad y determinación que a veces se hacía presente en la mujer—, solo por hacerme feliz no tienes que fingir de esta manera. Vamos a casarnos, ¿recuerdas? Así que compartir tus preocupaciones y comprender cosas como esta, es algo que deberemos aprender si queremos que esto funcione, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Yūki estaban llenos de amor y también de firmeza. Esta realmente se preocupaba por él y le amaba con sinceridad. Y el pensar en ello y recordar lo que había hecho durante su viaje a París hecho causó que cierta opresión se hiciese presente dentro de él. No importaba lo que dijese Yūki. Él no podía compartir sus preocupaciones. Mas aun así, Zero quería hacerla feliz; _necesitaba_ hacerla feliz. Y de esta manera compensar el gran error que había cometido.

—Ahora sé por qué te elegí como mi futura esposa. Y _no_ fue por tu cocina —bromeó Zero y Yūki rio ligeramente—. Pero no tienes que perder la oportunidad de ver los arreglos florales cuando sé cuánto deseabas verlos. Por eso no es necesario que ambos nos vayamos. Yo me iré a casa primero, pero tú podrás ver las decoraciones disponibles, y luego ambos podremos decidirnos por alguna de las que tú elijas. Después de todo, confió más en tu buen gusto decorativo que en tu habilidad para la cocina —esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de sorna, escuchando un fugaz sonido de diversión proveniente de la dependienta quien se había alejado para darles intimidad, pero que aun así podía oír su conversación desde el otro lado de la tienda.

Yūki profirió un sonido de indignación aunque sus ojos se suavizaron y la preocupación en su rostro de desvaneció.

—De acuerdo. Haré caso de tus palabras a pesar de que debería sentirme ofendida —dijo falsamente molesta—. Entonces, yo me encargaré de elegir algunas decoraciones, mientras tú me esperarás con una cena increíble. ¿Te parece un buen trato?

—El mejor. Al parecer, tienes dotes de negociante. Además, te dejaré el auto para que puedas regresar. Porque yo no tengo problema alguno en caminar un poco. Así que has obtenido un auto y cena gratis. No hay nada que pueda mejorar este trato, ¿no crees? —dijo mientras Yūki reía divertida y le besaba, para luego hacer un ademán e instarle a marcharse.

Zero se despidió de Yūki, dándole una última mirada a su prometida quien se veía maravillosa con aquel vestido blanco y rodeada de flores. Y aquella imagen le hizo pensar en cuán hermosa podría verse esta el día de la boda. Mas cuando se dirigía hacia la salida del pequeño local, reparó en un arreglo de rosas que yacía cerca de la entrada.

Aquellas eran rosas rojas. Tan rojas como la sangre, tan rojas como el recuerdo aquellos labios tras beber de él en medio del tortuoso placer.

Un gélido escalofrió le recorrió y su expresión se agrió mientras por fin salía de la tienda y apresuraba el paso, buscando dejar atrás aquellos pensamientos de un pasado que nunca habría de regresar.

Tras haber dejado a Yūki en la floristería, Zero se encaminó hacia su hogar, atravesando las calles las cuales no se encontraban tan congestionadas debido al cielo grisáceo que anunciaba una próxima lluvia. Al ver aquel clima supo que debía apresurar el paso si no quería quedar atrapado bajo la lluvia. Aunque al menos el hecho de saber que su prometida no se empaparía puesto que tenía el auto, le aliviaba un poco.

  
Con el fin de acortar camino, decidió tomar un atajo entre unos callejones. Aunque al adentrarse en un callejón, aquella detestable sensación de inquietud y estar siendo observado se hizo presente otra vez.

Su pulso se aceleró.

Miró a los lados intentando convencerse a sí mismo que no era nada. Solo era un callejón cualquiera en medio de una nublada tarde. Allí no había nada por lo cual preocuparse.

Sin embargo, una repentina figura que surgió plantándose frente a él le congeló: un hombre de aspecto intimidante y que sostenía una navaja en sus manos de forma amenazante.

No se trataba de ninguna criatura surgida de las sombras sino solo de un mero ladrón. Y a pesar de la peligrosa situación, se sintió absurdamente aliviado.

—¡Dame tu cartera, ese maldito reloj que llevas...! ¡Dame todo lo de valor que tengas! —exigió el asaltante dando un paso hacia él y alzando la navaja.

Sus ojos se posaron en la filosa hoja del arma la cual refulgió amenazante.

Alzó las manos en un ademán tranquilizante intentando pensar en cómo resolver aquella situación. Si fuese cualquier otra circunstancia no dudaría en arremeter contra el hombre. Después de todo, él no era un debilucho que no supiese defenderse, mas ante un arma blanca las perspectivas cambiaban.

—Oye, tranquilo…

—¡Cállate y solo obedece!

El rostro del sujeto se tornó furioso y se abalanzó sobre él con la navaja.

La hoja del arma fue un fugaz parpadeó refulgente que le hizo pensar en su carne desgarrada y una herida mortal; hasta que un sonido siseante y un grito de horror por parte del hombre hicieron que su semblante se tornara lívido. Y su corazón se paralizó durante un instante al fijar sus ojos en la escena que ahora se mostraba ante él: contra la pared del sucio callejón el ladrón yacía inmovilizad por la mano de un hombre el cual sin esfuerzo le alzaba. Un hombre que no era un hombre. Un hombre de ojos los cuales refulgían en carmesí. Eran los ojos de un vampiro.

—K... Kaname —pronunció aquel nombre con incredulidad y horror, viendo a la criatura causante de sus pesadillas romperle el cuello al hombre.

Kaname dejó caer el asaltante al suelo, y Zero contempló aquel cadáver para luego fijarse en el vampiro quien no se mostraba en absoluto afectado por lo que acababa de hacer. Al contrario, la mirada de este serena mas en el fondo de sus pupilas había una extraña intensidad.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo, Zero—La forma en la que fue pronunciado su nombre estaba cargada de un extraño afecto, y en aquella mirada carmesí el anhelo se agitó.

Su pulso se tornó frenético al ver cómo Kaname comenzaba a acercarse con parsimonia hacia él.

Allí se encontraba una criatura que no debería existir; que no debería ser real, de nuevo frente a él. Y otra vez Zero estaba a punto de quedar a su merced, y en esta ocasión quizá más nunca habría de poder escapar.

Aquel aterrador pensamiento fue lo que le hizo reaccionar. Dio un paso atrás y logró que finalmente sus piernas respondieran para alejarse corriendo bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, queriendo huir de lo que deseaba que solo fuese una pesadilla.

Y mientras se alejaba, los ojos carmesíes de Kaname le contemplaron en la distancia, como los ojos de un cazador que no se preocupa por el hecho de que su presa huya, puesto que sin importar cuánto esta intente alejarse, al final siempre habría de encontrarle.


End file.
